


The Kings of New York | Newsies Mafia AU

by Smitherin7



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Brooklyn Mafia (Newsies), But they're kings of New York shhhh, Crutchie & Jack Kelly Friendship, Crutchie goes by Charlie, Davey and Jack are referred to as "The Kings of Manhattan", David Jacobs/Jack Kelly-centric, His dad runs the Manhattan mafia with Davey's dad, Jack Kelly has parents in this, Jack Kelly is a flirt, Jack Kelly's father's name is Dean, M/M, Mafia AU, Manhattan Mafia (Newsies), Minor Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins, Morris Delancey and Oscar Delancey Being Assholes, Most people refer to Davey as David, Newsies Mafia AU, Only his parents and Jack call him Davey, Protective Davey Jacobs, Protective Jack Kelly, Pulizter runs a rival mafia, Rating May Change, Secret Relationship, Swearing, Tags May Change, The Delanceys call Crutchie "Crutchie", Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smitherin7/pseuds/Smitherin7
Summary: The heirs to the Manhattan throne, David Jacobs and Jack Kelly are up against the world-- or more acurately, a rival that has been taking over New York.The Pulitzer clan have been a real pain in the neck to the Jacobs and Kellys and they're starting to get sick of it.
Relationships: Crutchie & Jack Kelly, David Jacobs & Les Jacobs, David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Jack Kelly & Joseph Pulitzer, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	The Kings of New York | Newsies Mafia AU

It was a late autumn night in New York, cars streamed down streets and added to the hustle and bustle of the city. David looked down on it from the balcony he stood on, leaning against the metal railing for support.

“What a fuckin’ disaster.” He huffed to himself, glancing to the glass of Scotch he had in his hand. He hated dealing with the Brooklyn mafia, Spot was a son of a bitch to deal with when it came to negotiating, three hours of back and forth yelling and fighting.

To make matters worse for David, Jack had been flirting with every broad they passed on the way back, keeping his rep as a playboy in tight check. He kept his eyes on the skyline stuttered with buildings as he heard the door open and shut behind him.

“What’s a good-looking guy like you doin’ out here all alone?” Jack slipped his arms around David’s waist and nuzzled his head into his side.

“Keepin’ to myself, unlike you earlier.” 

“Davey, you know that’s just--”

“To keep up appearances, that doesn’t mean you have to go flirting with every girl on the street...” David lifted his hand to push Jack off of him before sipping his liquor. Jack leaned against the railing next to his boyfriend and put his head on his shoulder.

“C’mon, Davey. I wouldn’t sleep with those girls if they paid me.” Jack’s tone had a hint of guilt, something only David could do to him. He could kill a man with no problem but he never liked hurting Davey. He was his one constant.

“Do you think Pulitzer’s gonna pull anythin’ anytime soon?” David circled his glass in the air and finally looked over at Jack, watching the sky with a calmness that was rare.

“Wouldn’t surprise me, some of his goons have been trying to sneak around. If the idiot knows what’s good for him, he’ll stay back.” Jack chuckled, thinking about how they’d always end up limping away, painted black, blue and red. David nodded and dangled his head lifelessly.

“How’s Charlie been doing? The Delanceys got him pre’y bad, I’ve been worried about him.” David looked up at Jack again and noted the brief look of pain in his eyes before blinking it away.

“He’s doin’ about as good as he could be.” Jack nipped at the tip of his thumb, thinking about his best friend.

“I bet you want some of my Scotch.” He held the glass out slightly like an offering. Jack nodded and reached for it, only for it to be pulled from his reach. With a confused murmur, David took another sip, swallowed it quickly and kissed him. Without missing a beat, Jack’s hands held David’s shoulders gently as they stayed like that for a few seconds.

“Y’know I love ya, Davey.” Jack leaned into the hand that had been placed against his cheek and jaw

“I know, I just don’t like seeing you flirt. Y’know I’m territorial.” 

“I’m all yours.” Jack pulled him down for another quick peck before heading back inside. Davey stayed out, slowly finishing his Scotch and feeling the wind pick up.

“Spot, for fuck’s sake!” Davey hissed, clutching to the smaller boy’s shirt collar and holding him from beating the living Hell out of Race, who was keeling over from laughter.

“Lemme at ‘im!” Spot kicked at David’s shins to no avail, his legs were immovable after all the fights he’d had to deal with. He glared at Race and glanced up at Jack, pleading to get Race to shut the Hell up.

“I say just let ‘im sock Race.” Jack shrugged, looking at Race to see if he got a reaction. Davey looked back and forth, between Spot, Jack, Race and everyone else, waiting in annoyance. He exhaled heavily and let go of the shirt, watching the fight unfold.

“We ain’t gonna get nothin’ done like this, Davey.” Jack pulled David away from the brawl that had broken out so he wouldn’t get hurt, the Brooklyn kids were aggressive as all Hell.

“The Hell is goin’ on in here, Davey?” There was his dad and in his trail was Jack’s father, both stood tall and with their arms crossed sternly. Jack quickly let go of David’s arm and shoved his hands into his pant pockets.

“We were tryin’ to figure out how to deal with Pulitzer...” Davey looked back at the scrambled mess of boys, punching and kicking at each other, spitting up blood, quite possibly some teeth.

Mayer sighed and pulled his handgun from the holster on his hip, immediately shooting towards the ceiling, silencing the screams and sounds of skin on skin. The two boys stood with their heads down as their fathers stood at the table.

“He’s gonna kill me.” David shook his head in defeat, slumping against the wall as he listened to his father yell at everyone to get off their asses.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise the chapters will get better


End file.
